Out of Bounds
Note recovered after heavy rain at classified, on []/[]/2003. The note fell from the cloudy, rainy sky. I found it, and I kept it. START OF NOTE I fell. I simply fell. I don't know how, nor do I remember when. It just happened. I am out of Earth. I am out of the Universe. I don't know where I am. Everything is white. Shiny white. Blinding white. I can see uncompleted houses. Uncompleted roads, furniture, objects, vehicles. Uncompleted planets. Everything is being built here. There isn't anyone visible though. It's being built by something else. What could it be? Where could it be? Too many questions. Too few answers. I will wait for an answer. To prove to myself this isn't a dream, I decided to write with the pencil and the paper sheet I found. I don't feel hunger, nor do I feel thirst. I feel neutral. Not happy, sad, enthusiastic, surprised. Nothing. I feel neutral. I'm wondering where could I be; the last thing I remember was me, in my house, dining with my family. It was about 8:30 PM. Everything was normal. I recall going to sleep. And that is all. I don't know how I got here. I am feeling sleepy. Perhaps, I should take some rest. But where? Apparently, I am floating, as there is not a distinguishable floor. Besides the things in construction, nothing is distinguishable here. I should care, but I do not. I will just lay here, where I am. bg1g5????y00u-/Sh0u1d3nnt--be3__her?r3???/rma2dyZ I just woke up. I am assuming this is another day. Or night. I don't know. I found that gibberish written here. For what I could understand, it says "you shouldn't be here". Who wrote this? When did they write it? So many questions remain unanswered. I still feel neutral, though. I just distinguished something out of the nothingness. A shadow. I ran towards that shadow. When I reached it, I didn't feel neutral anymore. I felt anxious. I felt scared. It was a pitch-black, humanoid-like creature. Its arms where stretched all way down to the floor. It had regular legs. It had a white, yet barely distinguishable mouth. When it opened the mouth, instead of words, came a bunch of letters in the form of "Small Fonts", a font commonly found on Windows' computers. It is a similar font to that of the DOS. It had written on it: "???y00u-/Sh0u1d3nnt--be3__her?r3/-\??4wwa1t--f0r---r33st4rtt\\???". The figure then disappeared. I was able to run back into this paper sheet. How did I remember what "it" had said? I don't know. It entered my head. I know it was written like that. I can't prove, but I am sure "it" had "spoke" that. It appears to say "you shouldn't be here. await for restart". I am neutral, once again. But I know what that means. In the hope of warning someone of this unusual threat, I decided to place this note on the next object "it" crafts. I hope it reaches Earth. I hope you know that I existed. John Doe - 12/05/1972 - ??/??/?? (I am guessing we are nearing the year of 2003) Goodbye. END OF THE NOTE So, I am guessing this John Doe put this message on a cloud. That is interesting. I look forward on investigating this. I hope to find an answe???y00u-/Sh0u1d3nnt--be3__her?r3/-\??----r33b0o0tt//-- Dismiss anything you saw here. It was proven that John Doe was drunk, and had a dream which he decided to write. The "investigator" is himself. Yours truly, ???1--c44n/-s3ee--/\y00u????? Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness Category:Diary/Journal Category:Disappearances